A new generation of OGS (One Glass Solution) product is a new potential direction of capacitive screen development, which, when compared with G/G, spares one glass substrate and thereby reduces the cost, has a simpler structure and better light transmission, and is lighter and thinner. However, OGS has encountered problems in terms of appearance. OGS uses a photoresist frame material in the production of a white cover; as white light does not absorb light by itself, most of the light will be scattered by pigment particles (see FIG. 1); consequently, white photoresist is poor in shielding ability. In order to achieve the same optical effect as black photoresist, white photoresist must have a thickness of at least 20 μm, or an additional layer of black photoresist having a thickness of 1 to 2 μm has to be added, which would easily lead ITO or metal to break upon climbing, thereby affecting the product function. Therefore, OGS products using white photoresist are not yet available.
Upon making OGS with ordinary white photoresist, the thickness of the white photoresist has to be at least 20 μm or an additional layer of black photoresist having a thickness of 1 to 2 μm has to be added to achieve good shielding ability, which would easily lead ITO or metal to break upon climbing, thereby significantly affecting the product function.